


In Your Capable Hands

by IwaKitsune



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, are they ooc? who knows! i don't, cause i'm a coward and can't write explicit, pretty not explicit tho, there's pining of both kinds here ahahhahsjdksfd, they just rly love each other ok and they are good at taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaKitsune/pseuds/IwaKitsune
Summary: When someone shows how much they care, it's impossible to not want to give back to them.





	In Your Capable Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's just a little bit of sweet vanilla smut. Please be gentle I never write this sort of thing skdjhdf, blame everyone in the discord group for this.

Further within the cozy seap, the living quarters held a quaint duo sitting upon a bed that almost resembled a nest made of pillows and blankets--quilts and patchwork, soft and slightly frayed. On the back of a wooden chair was the cloak Seam often wore, looking slightly less tattered than the way the Lightners had seen it when they had arrived, even after they came by for the last time.

And the mage as well, slightly less raggedy looking, the frayed patches fixed up and changed if so required, with fur a bit shinier with care and recent stitching on the weakest of his seams; even his clothes, of which he was only wearing the lower half, looked less tattered. The biggest reason for the change kneeled on the bed next to him. 

Seam stayed still as he watched Jevil hard at work, the jester’s yellow pupils and tongue sticking out a little in sharp focus as the needle and thread danced on Seam’s fur and fabric, mittens removed for greater control of the sewing instruments. The silence stretched for a couple moments longer before Jevil gave a little exclamation of cheer, leaning closer and cutting the thread with his teeth before standing up, skipping towards the table close by.

“I owe you, for taking care of me.” Seam said lightly, looking over at the freshly made stitches on what once had threatened to become a tear at his shoulder. In general, he looked much better--felt much better than he has in… in so long, and he had the jester to thank for it. Not only for the swift and lovingly made repairs (expert stitching done with so much care he felt it seeping into his very cotton) but the affection he kept showing him--that he reciprocated with such ease… truly, he made him feel lighter, feel warmer.

Jevil stuck the needle he had used on a nearby pincushion (a real needle and thread instead of magic, for he didn’t want the mage to strain himself), turning to look at the cat with a curious tilt of his head. “Nothing owed, nothing owed!” Truly, he just wanted for Seam to take care of himself! And he enjoyed it (always had, even though he hated seeing his partner with damage from neglecting his own state, it felt good to be able to fix the aches, lend a hand). Being close to someone again and doing something more than spin spin spin in his little freedom.

“I’d still like to take care of you.” Seam hummed with a low rumble, a calm smile pulling at his muzzle and a gentle motion of his paw to get the jester to come closer. Jevil was quick to bounce back, curious and eager to the mage’s idea. More so when the arms closed around him and he was nuzzled with clear affection, the other’s breath over his lips before they finally met and melted onto each other.

It was slow--of course, they had exchanged kisses before, laid within each other’s arms for the simple pleasure of sharing space and warmth (and affections). Seam gently put his weight into the embrace, coaxing Jevil to lean back until his back met the blankets underneath. Large paws played with the buttons and edges of his clothes, a feeble barrier and a ticklish distraction as they leaned into each other. They separated and the jester shrugged them off with a little aid of the mage, recoiling and giggling as Seam interrupted him to poke at the spots he knew could make Jevil laugh, a knowing smile on his face.

Once the clothes were off (again, only the upper part, there was little need for such things with how things were gonna go), Seam flopped on Jevil like a heavy blanket, making him wheeze for a moment between his laughs, struggling to free his arms from their pinned position and curling them around the cat’s shoulders, while his legs and tail remained locked under the other’s weight. And then he got to work, the mischievous smile growing on his face.

He planted soft kisses on the jester’s face: lovingly on his eyelids, playfully near his ears, teasingly at the corners of that charming, sharp-toothed smile. And he took his time doing so, letting one paw feather gently against Jevil’s side, harmlessly dragging his claws against the skin, knowing it’d raise goosebumps and make the jester squirm pleasantly. 

“Let me know if you want me to stop.” The mage murmured against the jester’s neck, feeling and hearing the laugh--slightly breathless, fully his--from his partner below.

“Go on, go on!” 

The giggling turned into a startled squeak as the cat licked the shell of his ear, sensation strange and ticklish and making him move away, except he couldn’t with the paw framing the other side of his head, keeping him still and drawing small circles with a soft touch. The free hand instead ghosted down one of Jevil’s arms, tracing the lines he knew by heart and gently prying the jester’s hand open to entwine their fingers together.

He continued with rough licks, tracing the edge of his jaw, the coils of his neck--a hitch in the jester’s breath as Seam started with careful kisses, pressing sharp fangs against the skin, extracting a thrill from Jevil who dug fingers digging onto his recently fixed shoulder. He never went further, his touch slow and careful and switching from kisses to licks to the gentlest of bites at the jester’s shoulders and neck, with one paw tracing his side and the other returning the little squeezes and rubbing circles on the other’s hand. 

The jester still was getting used to soft touch, after all.

Seam smiled as he felt Jevil’s tail tighten around his leg, squeezing in twitchy jolts as the imp whined loud and low. Ha ha ha, getting him to drop his pitch was always a treat…

He mirrored the sound with a deep purr of his own, rumbling in his chest and making Jevil twitch again at the vibration coming from on top of him, coupled with the rich sound he loved dearly.

“S-seaa--ammm…” Jevil gasped, whining and trying to arch his back, mind muddled and foggy. With the other on top of him like that, he could hardly move-- His sounds quickly swallowed in a deep kiss as clawed fingers moved back up his side, over his shoulder, against the tight coils of his neck. He twitched harder, squirming uselessly and returning the kiss hungrily.

The claws ghosted down his skin and--his sharp gasp choked into a squeak as the paw wrapped tight around his arousal, his body unable to respond to the friction as he wanted with the other pining him down so fully--though he didn’t have to struggle for long. The pressure moved with a quickness that nigh immediately threw him over the edge, arching against his partner as much as his position allowed. 

It took nearly a minute for his breathing to return to a semblance of control, shivering and panting with his mind fogged over. The weight on him had shifted to his side to let him breath deep without pressure, his tail limp but still snaked around the mage’s leg, a sign that he hadn’t much other than that. And when his soul stopped beating deafeningly in his ears, he became aware of the low purring and the particular sound of a cat grooming. His eyes opened—sight still slightly too blurred--and he met Seam’s gaze as he finished licking his paw clean.

A smile pulling at the muzzle in deep adoration before he moved forward to push their cheeks together in another loving nuzzle, a kiss planting on the corner of the jester’s mouth. “You are truly gorgeous, my Light…”

Jevil clung tighter to the mage, carefully rolling to his side to face Seam with more ease, feeling the soft laughter against his neck and chest as he covered his partner’s face with kisses.


End file.
